huele a ti
by Nynphadora Weasley
Summary: los cambios estan en el aire, pero hay algo mas y draco tendra que descubrir que es. slash! DMRW es una traduccion de frkwerewolf. reviews!
1. escuchando en los pasillos

summary: los cambios están en el aire y Draco descubre algo sobre él, que cambiara todo.  
  
La mansión Malfoy no era lo que esperarías que fuera despues de conocer a sus habitantes. No era espeluznante, tampoco había cosas oscuras en las repisas. No era un lugar frío. No parecía el hogar de un mortigafo. No parecía el hogar donde vivía Lucius Malfoy y su hijo.  
  
La blanca mansión era casi alegre, con tulipanes en el camino hacia la puerta, por dentro era casi normal. Aun que solo pudiera imaginar lo que la casa ocultaba en sus otros cuatro niveles. De todos modos la casa era muy comoda. Y ese era el efecto que tenía en Draco Malfoy cuando regresaba en el verano.  
  
Se pasó el verano sacando los restos de la mascara que llevaba en Hogwarts. En su casa podía ser el mismo, podía ir descalzo por los pasillos, no se peinaba con capas de gel y tampoco vestía trajes perfectamente planchados. Miestras que su padre rodaba los ojos al verlo vistiendo jeans, Draco bajaba corriendo las escaleras para ir al patio trasero a practicar quidditch.  
  
Si algo estaba mal en la mansión de los Malfoy, era el hecho de que solo 3 personas, con sus elfos domesticos vivían ahí. Si esto molestaba o no a Draco, nadie lo podría decir, al parecer no le molestaba estar solo, aun que en el colegio sus amigos o guardaespaldas lo seguían, el era mucho mas feliz estando solo en su cuarto.  
  
Fue en la última semana de las vacaciones cuando Narcisa Malfoy encontro a su hijo justo ahí, sentado frente a la ventana, contemplando las nubes perezosamente. Ella rió para sus adentros y entrando en el cuarto se acerco hasta su hijo.  
  
Draco, querido- su voz no mostraba emocion alguna- arreglaste ya tus cosas para Hogwarts?  
  
Si, mamá- respondió Draco sin quitar sus ojos del cielo. Narcisa se sentó a su lado, mirandolo a la cara pensativamente, antes de hablar otra vez.  
  
Estas bien, Draco?- un miníno tono de preocupación demostró en su voz. Draco la miró de vuelta.  
  
Estoy bien, por qué?- Draco se extrañó con la pregunta de su madre. Normalmente ella se contentaba con que dejar que Draco hiciera lo que quisiera, él nunca la había visto actuar maternalmente con él. Al menos no antes de ir a Hogwarts.  
  
No lo se... acabas de cumplir 16, y, bueno, es una época de cambios para la gente, estas creciendo- Narcisa obviamente se sentía muy incomoda con la conversación en la que se había metido- solo me quiero asegurar de que todo está bien.  
  
A que quieres llegar, mamá?- preguntó Draco con una voz que no mostraba nada de respeto.  
  
Sere honesta contigo, Draco, pasó algo...inusual recientemente?- prenguntó Narcisa  
  
Yo...-Draco se detuvo, pensando. Él había notado cambios, sus ansias sexuales se habían multiplicado en el último tiempo, pero no era algo que le diría a su madre- algunas cosas, tal vez.  
  
Como qué?  
  
Ehh...he estado oliendo cosas...pero probablemente no es nada. Tu sabes, esos mugrientos elfos domesticos, alguien devería obligarlos a bañarse- bromeó Draco sin resultado.  
  
Ya veo...- Narcisa se pusó rigida de repente, pero le dedicó una media sonrisa a su hijo- bueno eso es todo, termina de hacer tus maletas, y nada de malas palabras, no es algo muy refinado-  
  
Draco vió a su madre salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Qué había sidó eso?  
  
Dos días despues Draco se encontraba esperando en el vestíbulo con su baúl. Había hablado con su padre esa mañana y habían quedado de acuerdo en que el lo llevaría a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. Draco paseaba por el pasillo cuando oyó voces que venían de la puede...no...veela-  
  
Draco se alejó de la puerta cuando se abrió. Su padre apareció en el pasillo, su cara de nuevo estaba tras esa fria máscara.Draco tragó saliva pero no dijo nada. Lucius miró a su hijo fijamente durante un momento, como si pudiera ver a travez de el, y caminó hacia la puerta principal. Draco lo siguió en silencio, sabiendo que era mejor no hablarle a su padre cuando estaba de mal humor.  
  
El viaje fue tranquilo. Al de subirse al expreso de Hogwarts, despues de encontrar un compartimento dejó a Crabe y Goyle en su conversación para mirar por la ventana. Su mente descansaba, pero no podía dejar de oír las palabras de su padre. Qué tenía que ver él con una veela? 


	2. olores y sentimientos

Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni la historia son mios.  
  
Draco dejaba las horas pasar, antes de que Crabe y Goyle se empezaran a impacientar, obviamente ellos estaban esperando la señal para hacer lo que hacían cada año en el tren: molestar a Potter y sus amigos. Suspiró frustrado, Draco salio del compartimento, seguido por dos gorilas, sin decir una palabra.  
  
No era que Draco no disfrutara de los irónicos comentarios que creaba frente al trio de oro. En un día normal él hubiese pasado de ver a Harry Potter y esa sangre sucia, Hermione Granger, respirando el mismo aire que él y metiendose en las discuciones como si ella mereciera la atención, como si siempre tuviera algo que decir, lo que él si disfrutaba era ver la cara de Ron Weasley porniendose aún mas roja que su cabello.  
  
Pero justo en ese momento, su mente y sus emociones no estaban como para eso. Antes, en el compatimento pudo sentir que algo no estaba bien. No era un sentiemiento que hubiese sentido antes. Era el tipo de sentimiento de que alguien, en algun sitio, era herido. Y ese alguien necesitaba de su protección. Era una idea rara. Él, Draco Malfoy no habia protejidó jamás a alguien, solo a él y en una ocasión a su madre.  
  
Ahora parado frente a la puerta, Draco sintió algo de pronto. Un olor que no podía identificar. Era intenso. Desde su cumpleaños numero 16, había sentido olores, olores que no podía reconocer, podía oler a Crabe y Goyle ahora, pero esto era diferente. Lo estaba llamando. Sintió la necesidad de agarrar al dueño de ese olor, reclamarlo, marcarlo y hacerlo suyo.  
  
Se estremeció y tuvó que cerrar los ojos, esto nunca le había pasado, no sabía que vendría despues, pero sentía como si su cuerpo le hablara. Diciendole que hiciera cosas que él nunca haría, que él nunca penso en hacer, menos si involucraban a uno de los Gryffindors de adentro.  
  
Draco?- la pregunta de Goyle quebró sus pensamientos. Olvidando lo que pensaba, pusó la tipica expreción en su cara. Sin ningún cuidado, empujo la puerta del compartimento del trio.  
  
No empieces, Malfoy- dijo autómaticamente una voz. Draco entrecerro los ojos examinando el cuarto, Harry y Hermione sentados a un lado y Ron en el otro, y Neville en la esquina. No le prestó ninguna atención al amante de los sapos, centró toda su atención en los otros tres.  
  
Cual es el problema, Potter? Teniendo un mal día?-preguntó Draco con fingida inocencia. Harry lo miró con odio. Sonrió con satisfacción y fijó sus ojos en Ron. El pelirrojo ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, sus ojos estaban clavados en el piso.  
  
Por tu propio bien, dejanos en paz- dijó Hermione, su voz sonaba fria como el hielo. Draco la ignoro.  
  
Estas demasiado quieto, "weasel"-comentó Draco- dejame adivinar, tu familia tuvo que vender la casa para que pudieras venir a Hogwarts este año? Que tristeza. Estoy seguro de que era un lugar muy agradab..  
  
Cierra la boca, Malfoy!-gritó Harry, interrumpiendo a Malfoy. Draco miró al chico de ojos verdes y dió un paso adelante.  
  
Te importaría decirlo otra vez, Potter?-preguntó Draco tan frio como siempre. Harry se estaba parando, cuando Ron estiro la mano y lo agarró del brazo.  
  
Dejaló-dijo Ron suavemente, su voz sonaba distante- no vale la pena.  
  
Lo único que Draco atinó a hacer fue quedarse quieto. No estaba seguro de que fue lo mas impactante, el hecho de que Ron hubiese sido el racional, o el sentiemiento que de pronto nació hacia él. Sintió una bomba en el corazón y deseos de llevar a Ron lejos de Harry, no le gustaba que lo tocara. Ron no lo miró, sus ojos seguían en el piso. Draco sacudió la cabeza, la confusión invadia su mente.  
  
Vamonos-ordenó a Crabe y Goyle, los empujó hacia fuera en un ataque de furia repentina.  
  
No sabía que estaba pasandole, y en realidad no le importaba cuando pararía. Por qué estaba Ron tan deprimido? Por qué pudó oler su tristeza al otro lado de la puerta? Era demasiado. A Draco le importaba muy poco el estúpido de Weasley, o eso creía. Seguro hubiese sido divertido atormentarlo, pero a Draco le importaba por que se sentía asi. Cada celula de su cuerpo estaba luchando contra ese sentimiento. No podía explicarlo.  
  
Crabe y Goyle llegaron a una silenciosa conclusión y prefirieron, por su propio bien, dejar al rubio solo. Draco, en silencio repasaba los hechos en su mente, mientras se sentaba para ver el paisaje pasar. Sabía que estaban llegando a Hogwarts. Estaba decidido a sentarse en una esquina de la biblioteca lo mas pronto posible. Había cosas para las que necesitaba encontrar una explicación. Algo estaba mal en él, no sabía que, y ni siquiera quería considerar lo que su padre le había dicho a su madre antes de ir a la estación. Estaba seguro de que no podía tener nada que ver con las veelas. Él era un humano despues de todo.  
  
Y si no lo era?  
  
No! Draco se golpeó la cabeza, llamando la atención de Crabe y Goyle. Los ignoró, pestañeando ante las luces del atardecer. Se desconecto del mundo y apoyó su cabeza en la ventana.  
  
Este iba a ser el peor año de su vida. Con esa conclusión, Draco escarbó en sus defectos. Qué pensaría su padre sobre estos sentimientos? Pateó la puerta del compartimento. No era el momento de compararse con los standares de la familia Malfoy. No había nadie en el mundo que necesitara actuar perfecto para pertenecer a una familia.  
  
Se relajó en su asiento, se dijo a si mismo que todo estaba bien. Llegaría a Hogwarts, buscaría en la biblioteca y encontraría cual era su problema y que necesitaba para arreglarlo. Despues simplemente iría donde el profesor Snape y le pediría el antídoto. Asi de simple. 


	3. sueño?

Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni la historia son mios.  
  
Ron?-Hermione tocó el hombro del pelirrojo. El chico despertó, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, encontrandose con otras caras que lo miraban con preocupación- Ron, te sientes mejor?  
  
Estoy bien, Mione- murmuró. Miró a Harry, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- Ya llegamos?  
  
No todavía, pero pensamos que sería mejor despertarte para que te cambiaras-le contestó Harry. Con un bostezo, Ron se pusó de pie.  
  
Vuelvo en seguida- dijo Hermione mientras iba a la puerta. Nadie dijo nada. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, Harry volteó a ver a su amigo.  
  
Todo va a estar bien-le aseguró-vas a ver.  
  
Lo dudo, conoces a mamá, es muy obstinada-dijo Ron, deprimido.  
  
Pero te ama, lo aceptará de todos modos-dijo de pronto Neville. Ron cabezeo mientras se ponía la tunica, la puerta se abrió y entro Hermione, ya cambiada.  
  
El conductor dice que llegaremos en veinte minutos-les informó-Ron...Ginny dice que lo siente mucho.  
  
Si claro-de pronto la cara de Ron estaba roja de ira-ni siquiera le importa que esté enojado con ella, ademas, no se arrepiente de nada de lo que dijo esta mañana.  
  
Ron...-dijo Hermione con tono preocupado.  
  
Olvidalo, ya se-gruñó Ron-no todos los días te enteras de que tu hermano es gay.Eso es lo que ibas a decir, cierto? Eso es lo que ella esta pensando, eso es lo que mamá está pensando, mis hermanos, mi padre. Qué hay sobre mi? sobre lo que yo esté pensando, Hermione?  
  
Ron...-Hermione estaba a punto de llorar, con cada palabra el pelirrojo gritaba mas.  
  
Ron!-interrumpió Harry- nosotros te aceptamos, tu lo sabes, no es nuestra culpa lo que haya pasado con tu familia.  
  
No estoy diciendo qu...-  
  
Lo se- dijo Harry sonrriendo-por favor, Ron, intenta...intenta pensar positivamente.  
  
Mierda...está bien, lo intentaré, pero no creo que funcione-respondió deprimido, Harry se sentó a su lado y pusó la mano en su hombro, el pelirrojo suspiró, se pusó de pie y se dirijió a la salida.  
  
Hogsmeade estaba igual que siempre, y Ron probablemente podría encontrar los carruajes con los ojos cerrados, pero prefería hacerlo con los ojos abiertos. Exploró el area tratando de no encontrarse con su hermana. Ginny estaba con sus compañeros de quinto, y su rostro reflejaba tristeza. Ron trató de ignorar esto, y siguió a Harry y Hermione al carruaje.  
  
Mientras miraba los alrededores su mirada se encontró con la de Draco, el rubio lo miraba fijamente desde su carruaje. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ron entró en el suyo, tratando de no pensar en la mirada de preocupación y lujuria que le habían dedicado aquellos ojos plateados.  
Draco vió al pelirrojo apartar los ojos de los suyos, saliendo de su campo de visión. Se estremeció otra vez, como lo había hecho estando frente al compartimento del trio de oro. Draco frunció el ceño, y entro al carruaje junto a Crabe y Goyle. Había sido la escencia de Ron lo que había sentido? No, Draco no queria saber como olia ese Weasley, aun que sintiera que su cuerpo decía lo contrario.  
  
El camino a Hogwarts fue largo y aburrido. En el banquete de bienvenida, Dumbledore anunció al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y Draco se unió a los otros Slytherins en un abucheo. El hecho de que el hombre lobo, Remus Lupin ubiese regresado no era muy agradable. Snape estaba de un humor horrendo, asi que Draco prefirio esperar a que se calmara para ir a contarle su problema.  
  
Eso era, y estaría curado.  
  
Draco sacudió la cabeza, terminó su cena y salió rapidamente al pasillo hasta escabullirse en la sala de Slytherin, sin siquiera mirar a sus compañeros, entro en su cama y cerró los ojos.  
  
El bosque estaba oscuro. No podía decir si era de día o de noche ya que los arboles no permitian que viera el cielo. Sabía que tenía que ser un sueño. La neblina le nublaba la vista y solo se dejó llevar.  
  
Cuando Draco dió el primer paso, un rayo de luz se abrió paso entre las ramas de los árboles, tapandose los ojos con sus manos le dió la espalda a la fuerte luz. Parpadeó un minuto, y luego el rayo se hizo mas suave, mas agradable. Y delante de él, entre dos enormes rocas, estaba una mujer muy alta. Su pelo era rubio platinado, y caía ondulado hasta sus hombros, sus ojos brillaban, eran de color rojo y resaltaban contra su palida piel. Tenía una corona de plumas en la cabeza y un blanco vestido le caía hasta los pies. Draco dió otro paso hacia ella con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y temor.  
  
Entonces ha pasado?- una voz tintineante le preguntó, Draco sabía que era de ella, aun que su boca no su hubiese movido.  
  
Qué ha pasado?- se preguntó Draco a si mismo.  
  
La traición a la sangre ya no pasara mas- la mujer se dió vuelta mirando hacia los árboles-esto que fue ocultado se ha escapado de las manos, y tú eres el portador.  
  
Portador de que?-Draco se acerco a la mujer. Ella giró la cara hacia él, y la expresión de su cara le recordó a la de una majestuosa aguila.  
  
Busca la respuesta, portador-hizo una pequeña reverencia-preguntale al que ayuda al oscuro. Él puede ayudarte.  
  
Él...quien?-Draco estaba más confundido que nunca. La mujer otra vez se dio vuelta. Esta vez, Draco la siguió con la mirada. Se sentó a descansar en un pequeño claro del bosque, emitiendó un suave brillo. Había una figura ahí, apoyado en una rodilla, las manos en el pasto. Era un hombre, y lentamente levanto la pelirroja cabeza hasta mirarlo.  
  
No tengas miedo de lo que eres- le dijó a Draco la mujer mirandolo a los ojos.  
  
Weasley- Draco se quedó paralizado, con un hilo de voz. Qué estaba haciendo ahí el Gryffindor? Draco miró a la mujer, como preguntandole a ella. Lo miró de vuelta, con la curiosidad asomando en sus rojos ojos de pajaro.  
  
No tengas miedo de nada nunca más.  
  
Qué está pasando?- preguntó Draco irritado.  
  
Un secreto será revelado y no debes ocultarte. No te preocupes. portador- los ojos de la mujer se estrecharon-Lo que fue robado pronto sera recuperado, con tu vida.  
  
Un rayo bloqueó la vista de Draco, seguido por un chillido.  
  
Espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos comentarios!! y gracias a las que ya han dejado, kariños bye. 


	4. en la biblioteca

Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes son mios.  
  
Draco se sentó en la cama, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Un pequeño rayo de luz atravezaba por las cortinas. Pestañeando, Draco miró la tranquila habitación. Respiró profundo y se tapó con las sabanas. Los otros tres ocupantes de la pieza ya se habían ido, sin despertarlo. Enojado con él mismo, Draco tomó ropa limpia y se fue a la ducha.  
  
Despues, en el gran comedor, comenzó su rutina diaria. Comió rápido, escuchando los comentarios que lo rodeaban. Solo hablo una vez, cuando recibio su horario, y lo que dijo fue "mierda" al ver que compartia defensa contra las artes oscuras con los Gryffindors.  
  
Crabe y Goyle, demostrando ser mucho mas inteligentes de lo que se creía, notarón el cambio en el comportamiento de Draco, asi que, no lo siguieron cuando dejó el gran salón. Él por su parte, agradeció de que lo hubiesen notado. Lo último que quería esta mañana, era que los dos gorilas lo siguiesen a la biblioteca.  
  
Tenía dos horas antes de que empezara su primera clase. Usando bien el tiempo, se fue directo a la sección de medicina. Elijiendo los libros que le podían ser utiles, se sentó en una mesa apartada, escondiendose de las miradas.  
  
Luego de una hora, Draco dejó caer la cabeza sobre un libro. Nada. No había encontrado nada sobre los olores que sentía, o el extraño sueño. Las cosas que encontraba no eran en lo absoluto lo que él padecia. Esta seguro de que nunca había compartido un partel de crema con un goblin en la tercera medianoche de enero. Asi que, la única enfermedad que se parecía a la de él, fue desechada.  
  
Una voz llamó la atención de Draco y finalmente sacó su cabeza del libro. Al otro lado del librero podía oler una escencia distinta. Cerrando los ojos, no pudó evitar estremecerse, invadido de lujuria, y lentamente se acercó al estante para mirar por entre los libros.  
  
Hermione Granger estaba buscando en unos libros que él nunca había visto. Detras de ella, estaba Harry durmiendo, con la cabeza descansando en los brazos y con la boca entreabierta. Para Draco no era agradable lo que veía, asi que se volvió a la tercera persona, Ron. El pelirrojo tenía una expresión triste, como si hubiese llorado, y Draco estaba seguro que era él a quien había escuchado.  
  
Mione!!-Ron se dejó caer en una silla al lado de ella-Puedes parar, por favor?  
  
Solo trato de ayudarte, lo sabes- Le contestó Hermione, dando vuelta una pagina.  
  
Hermione...-dijo Ron lentamente, mientras la chica lo miraba-Mis padres estan enojados por que soy gay, no por que no les vaya a dar nietos. No creo que mamá se emocione mucho de saber que no solo soy gay, si no que tambien estoy buscando una manera de embarasarme.  
  
Draco tubo que taparse la boca lo mas rapido que pudó y saltar lejos de la estantería para evitar reírse como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Aun que era un maravilloso motivo para burlarse del pelirrojo, sus instintos le decían que se quedara quieto. Despacio, volvío al librero, para escuchar que hablaba el trio.  
  
Ron, solo trato de demostrarte que puedes llevar una vida normal-explico Hermione. Ron gruñó y dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa- Honestamente...! Harry?...Harry!  
  
Hmmughu?-Harry murmuró, pestañeando. Hermione rodó los ojos.  
  
Explicale a tu mejor amigo por que es una buena idea leer sobre los derechos gay en el mundo magico!-ordenó Hermione.  
  
Uhhh...Por qué?-preguntó Harry, con una expresión confusa. Ron rió disimuladamente, mientras Draco se cubrió otra vez la boca para reírse.  
  
Ud. son imposibles!! No se dan cuenta de que los homosexuales sufren la misma discriminación en el mundo muggle que los hijos de muggles en el mundo magico? Sin mencionar que el mundo magico es bastante conservador con todo lo que sea sexual. Nisiquiera tenemos una clase de educación sexual!-Hermione lanzaba su discurso y Draco suponía que eso daba para rato-Como esperan que no encontremos nada en la biblioteca?  
  
Hermione, tu sabes que nuestra cultura es un poco...anticuada. El sexo es para despues del matrimonio-Ron dijó esto delicadamente. Draco observó la expresión pensativa de la cara de Weasley, sorprendido antes el hecho de que le gustaba. Draco se alejó de la estantería, conciente de que la voz de Ron diciendo la palabra "sexo" le había provocado una enorme erección.  
  
Ya se eso, Ron-dijó Hermione en un tono irritado-no hay nada que hacer contra eso. Mi punto era tratar de ver cual es la aceptación de los gays en el mundo magico! y deverías interesarte en eso, Ron. Es tu vida amorosa despues de todo.  
  
Hermione, no lo trates como un elfo domestico que necesita libertad-le dijó Harry. Hermione abrió y cerró la boca sin que ningun sonido saliera de ella. Harry le lanzó una mirada que ni Draco ni Ron pudieron identificar, luego agarro su bolso-Vamos, ya es hora de DCAO. Gracias a Merlin el profesor Lupin regresó.  
  
Sip, pero no compartimos clase con los Slytherins? En que estaba pensando Dumbledore?-comentó Ron mientras Hermione los seguia hacia la salida en silencio. Draco no era estupido, vió la mirada de furia en la cara de la chica. Por un momento casi sintió lastima por Potter, pero el momento paso rapido. Era su culpa(de harry), no debería haber contradecido a la sangre sucia, como Draco había aprendido en su tercer año.  
  
Draco esperó a que se perdieran de vista para guardar los inservibles libros de medicina en sus estantes. Rapidamente se fue por el mismo camino que el trio de oro, nisiquiera notando que Crabe y Goyle aparecieron a su lado.  
  
Estaba a unos pocos pasos de la puerta de la sala de clases cuando lo golpeó. Era similar a lo que sentía cuando Ron estaba cerca, pero no igual. Esto era mas fuerte e intenso. Cuando sentía el olor del pelirrojo se sentía mas emocional y conectado, pero esto era completamente diferente. El mismo escalofrío lo atravezo, pero esta vez acompañado por miedo y unas inmensas ganas de tirarse al suelo y esconderse en un rincón.  
  
Draco pestañeó ante la puerta. Podía sentir como Crabe y Goyle lo miraban, pero no le importó. Una parte de él, la racional, peleaba por entrar a traves de esa puerta. Mientras que sus practicamente inhumanos instintos que sentía crecer día a día lo empujaban hacia atras. Respirando profundo, giró la manilla y empujó, preguntandose que podía haber adentro que lo hiciera sentir tan debil y vulnerable.  
  
HOLAS DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!! OJALA QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEWS!! BYE 


	5. sentido de hombrelobo

Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes son mios.  
  
La sala estaba llena de estudiantes y Draco rapidamente se sentó en el último asiento disponible, en el lado de los Slytherins. Miró a los Gryffindors y encontró la fuente del problema. Cerca de la mesa del trio de oro estaba el profesor Lupin. Draco sintió la necesidad de tirarse al suelo otra vez. No podía explicarlo, y se sentía enfadado por aquello.  
  
Lupin se veía mejor que en tercer año. Ya no estaba tan flaco y podría decirse que lucía mas joven. Cuando se paró frente a la clase, recorrió toda la sala con sus ojos dorados. Se detuvó en Draco, entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
Un sentimiento desagradable se apoderó del cuerpo de Draco, y sintió la necesidad de cubrirse lo mejor posible. Draco bajó la mirada al escritorio conteniendó la respiración. Otra vez, no podía explicarlo. Por que, un Malfoy, de pronto sentía miedo de un estupido hombre lobo? No tenía sentido.  
  
El resto de la clase pasó rapido. Solo hubo un incidente en toda la clase, cuando Lupin comenzo a pasearse alrededor de él, oliendo el aire disimuladamente. Draco sabía que nadie mas se daba cuenta, pero él podía oirlo un poco mas claro. Lo que fuese que estuviera pasando, Draco no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Por alguna razón, en el fondo, estaba asustado. Cuando sonó la campana, señalando el final de la clase, Draco agarró sus libros y se fue lo mas rapido que pudó.  
  
Ron lo observó irse, frunciendo el ceño, antes de seguir a Harry al escritorio del profesor. Lupin les sonreía, pero incluso Ron podría decir que había algo mas en la mente del licantropo.  
  
Como va su primer día, profesor?- proguntó Hermione  
  
Batante bien-contestó Lupin. Se levantó y agarró su desgastado maletín-Odio irme tan rapido, pero necesito hablar con el profesor Snape.  
  
Oh, sobre la poción de luna llena?-preguntó Harry mientras lo seguía a la puesta. Lupin asintió y sonrió.  
  
Algo asi-les dijó y lo vieron irse por el pasillo. Lupin se perdió de vista cuando bajó las escaleras. Con la mente ocupada, fue directo a la sala de pociones. Abrió la puerta, encontrando a Snape sentado tras su escritorio, revisando unos papeles, mientras un solo niño limpiaba una mesa. Ignorando la mirada curiosa del chico, se dirijió al escritorio.  
  
Severus, necesito preguntarte algo-dijo serio. Snape no lo miró, siguió mirando los papeles y marcandolos.  
  
Y qué sería, Lupin?-preguntó friamente.  
  
Necesito preguntarte sobre...-Lupin se detuvó y mirío al niño que limpiaba la mesa. Como suponía, el chico, ya no limpiaba nada si no que escuchaba en silencio. Snape finalmente miró hacia la misma direccion.  
  
Creí que estaba aquí para limpiar, Harkens, no para escuchar-dijó Snape, su voz sonaba irritada. El niño saltó temblando-Obviamente ha terminado. la proxima vez trate de no hacer estallar su caldero.  
  
Snape esperó a que el chico saliera, quien corrió agradecido de no tener que estar mas en la mazmorra. Snape se sentó y subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Lupin. Sus ojos negros se posaron en la preocupada expresión del licantropo.  
  
Bueno, que quieres, Lupin? Tengo muchos trabajos que revisar.  
  
Ya? Es el primer día de clases-dijó Lupin, olvidando momentaneamente a que había ido.  
  
Siempre doy un trabajo sobre la materia del año anterior, para ver que no se les haya olvidado nada-contestó Snape con impaciencia.  
  
Bueno..-dijó Lupin. Aclaró su garganta y se sentó en la silla mas cercana, mirando fijamente al profesor de pociones-qué sabes sobre Draco Malfoy?  
  
Sobre él?-preguntó Snape, mostrando una minima expresión de confusión en su rostro-Es hijo de Narcissa Black y Lucius Malfoy. Es hijo único. Y por lo contrario de lo que cree Potter, es un muy buen buscador.  
  
Que hay sobre su linaje? Su sagre?-interrogó Lupin, su pierna se movía rapidamente debido a los nervios. Snape se fijó en la pierna antes de responder.  
  
De que se trata todo esto?-Lupin se atragantó ante la pregunta.  
  
Es su escencia, Severus-admitió Lupin-Algo a cambiado en él desde la última vez que lo vi. Es tan..-Lupin movio sus manos en el aire, buscando la palabra adecuada-...inhumano.  
  
Inhumano? El hijo de Lucius Malfoy inhumano?- Snape bufó ante el comentario.  
  
Hablo en serio, Severus-dijó Lupin severamente. El tono, tan diferente al usual tono suave de Lupin, causó que Snape se sorprendiera-Todos tienen una escencia propia, estoy seguro de que sabes eso. Incluso los humanos pueden sentirlo de cerca. Los no humanos o medio humanos son lo mismo. Puedes oler su parte no-humana. Y como licantropo, tengo un gran sentido del olfato, por que es asi como encontramos a nuestra pareja. Puedo oler algo en Draco Malfoy. Algo que no es normal en un mago adolecente.  
  
Que es entonces? Que es lo que hueles?-preguntó Snape, sin entender lo que Lupin decia realmente. Suponía que eso solo tendría sentido para alguien que lo experimentara.  
  
Me pregunto...Los Malfoy tienen alguna...decendencia de sangre veela?-preguntó Lupin.  
  
En realidad no lo se, Lupin. No soy exactamente buen amigo de ellos-contestó Snape, honestamente-Sin embargo, si estoy en lo correcto, cuando mi padre me enseñó las desendecias de las familias, había una desconocida en la de los Malfoy.  
  
Y cuando ocurrió eso?-Lupin prenguntó de pronto, sus ojos brillaban de satisfacción y curiosidad.  
  
En 1500 mas o menos ,yo creo-Snape dió un pequeño salto cuando Lupin se paró repentinamente ante esa noticia.  
  
Eso es. Fue durante la epoca en que los magos usaban a las veelas para el placer. Esto solo duró unos cincuentas años, por las agreciones de las veelas machos, pero fue tiempo sufuciente para que ambas sangres se mezclaran-Lupin miró a Snape con una pequeña sonrisa, orgulloso de sus conocimientos. Snape rodó los ojos y Lupin continuó-Solo los magos de altos linajes poseían veelas, asi que naturalmente los Malfoy eran uno de ellos. Eso lo explica todo.  
  
Entonces tú piensas que Draco es medio veela?-preguntó Snape.  
  
Ya no se reprime más-replicó Lupin-Su escencia es la de una veela llegando a la adultes, Severus. Si estoy en lo correcto, y mi sentido de lobo nunca se ha equivocado, debemos decirle esto a Dumbledore.  
  
Esto es genial-Snape se quejó, golpeandó la puerta despues de que Lupiun entró a la oficina-Te das cuenta del tormento que va a vivir el chico? Dudo que su padre le haya dicho algo.  
  
Tormento?-preguntó Lupin.  
  
Si el chico en una veela, aun que sea solo en parte, como crees que va a afectar eso a esos adolecentes con las hormonas revueltas?-dijó Snape alterado.  
  
No había pensado en eso-murmuró Lupin. Vió como Snape caminaba frente a la chimenea y esperaba la señal de Dumbledore-Seguro de que lleva una cantidad suficiente de sangre veela como para ser un problema?  
  
Ese no es mi territorio, Lupin-dijó Snape con sarcasmo.  
  
Ah, Severus, que puedo hacer por ti?-preguntó Dumbledore desde una llama verde que venía de la chimenea.  
  
Parece que Lupin ha estado oliendo alumnos otra vez, director-contestó Snape. Dumpledore pestañeo antes de la respuesta y miró a Lupin.  
  
Lo que quiere decir...-  
  
No, ahora, Remus, eso esta muy bien-lo interrumpió Dumbledore. Lupin cerró la boca y fulminó con la mirada a Snape. Dumbledore salió de la chimenea, caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó. Snape se molestó un poco por esa acción, pero no dijó nada y silenciosamente se sentó en uno de los taburetes frente al escritorio. Lupin lo imitó. Rapidamente, Lupin explicó lo mismo que habia hablado con Snape. Dumbledore asintió todo el tiempo, sacandó un sorbete de limón cada vez que Snape y Lupin comenzaban a discutir.  
  
Una vez que todo fue dicho, Dumbledore los miró pensativamente-Bueno, supongo que deveriamos hacer lo mismo que hace veinte años, cuando aquel chico mitad-veela vino a Hogwarts.  
  
Lo cual es...-preguntó animado Lupin.  
  
Darle a Draco su propia habitación y dejarle "probar" a cada estudiante para asegurarnos de que su pareja no está entre nosotros-respondió tranquilamente Dumbledore.  
  
Que?!!-gritó Snape, perdiendo la compostura.  
  
Señor-intervinó rapidamente Lupin, antes de que Snape hiciera algo-No creo que esto sea igual a ese chico veela.  
  
Por qué supones eso?-preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
Bueno...Draco parecía tenerme miedo de pronto-dijó Lupin, con mirada pensativa-Como si...no, eso no puede ser.  
  
Que?-preguntó Snape, desagradado por la risa que de pronto salió de la boca de Lupin.  
  
Qui..Quizas-Lupin tuvó que reprimir una risita-Quiza deberíamos invitar a Draco a esta conversación.  
  
jaja se van a quedar con ganas de saber mas! que sera lo que se le ocurrió a lupin que no puede ser? y quien habra sido ese otro chico veela? pero no se preocupen por que actualizare muy pronto. como siempre muchas gracias por los comentarios sobre todo a azalea que me deja uno por capitulo, besos para ti (deberian aprender de ella).  
  
nos "vemos" pronto y dejen sus comentarios!!!! XD besos bye! 


	6. discuciones

Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes son mios.  
  
-------------------  
  
Draco pasó las horas de historia de la magia como mejor pudó. Es decir, se quedó profundamente dormido, pero seguía recordando ese estupido sueño. Entonces, cuando el profesor Snape entro a la sala Draco estaba roncando muy despacio, y con la boca abierta de una manera bastante mata pasiones. Snape le abrió un ojo al adormilado chico antes de ir hacia el fantasma que tenían por profesor. El profesor Binns hablaba en su usual tono monotono, sin siquiera notar a la persona que tenía delante.  
  
Profesor-  
  
Grandes irlandeses!-exclamó el profesor Binns-pero no er... puedo ayudarlo?  
  
Necesito hablar con Draco Malfoy, si me permite. Dumbledore lo necesita- el fantasma cruzó los brazos en señal de concentimiento y siguió con la clase, con una rara expresión en su cara. Esta era la primera vez que alguien era sacado de su clase.  
  
Draco despertó cuando alguien lo sacaba de su silla agarrandoló por los hombros. Pestañeando, vió que era su profesor de pociones- profesor?  
  
Parece que tenemos problemas, señor Malfoy-dijo Snape en tono grave. Draco se acomodó la túnica e inmediatamente siguió a su profesor fuera de la sala. No dijo nada de camino a la oficina de Dumbledore. Snape estaba callado y Draco supusó que era mejor permanecer asi tambien. Entraron al despacho rapidamente. El director estaba sentado tras el escritorio, mirando lo que parecía un catalogo de chocolates. El profesor Lupin estaba sentado frente al escritorio, y su pie golpeaba el suelo ritmicamente.  
  
Ah, señor Malfoy, tome asiento!-dijo Dumbledore amablemente. Lentamente Draco se deslizó hasta una silla bien lejos del licantropo, quien se movia en su silla incomodo. Dumbledore esperó hasta que Snape tomara asiento para continuar-Bien, parece que hay un problema que debe ser discutido. Remus? Creo que tú eres el indicado para explicar esto.  
  
S-si, director-dijo Lupin, su voz sonaba nerviosa. Draco no lo miraba, y sabia que Lupin hacia lo mismo-Eh...Señor Malfoy, necesito hacerle una pergunta muy personal. Ud. sabe si...este...uh, eres, o llevas sangre veela?  
  
Esta repentina pregunta hizo que Draco se voltera a ver al hombre. El licantropo lo miraba con sus dorados ojos, sin avergonzarce de la forma tan idiota con que manejó la situación. Draco se volteó a ver a Snape. El profesor de pociones miraba a su colega, pero no decia nada. Draco ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al director.  
  
Draco, en contra de su voluntad, se pusó a pensar en la pregunta. Parte veela? a lo que se habia estado diciendo desde que había llegado a la escuela, esto tenía sentido. Lo que su padre había dicho, los olores y esos instintos que dominaban su cerebro, de pronto se acordaba de todas esas extraños sucesos. Todo estaba unido, lo sabía. Pero Draco no era del tipo que se convencía tan facil. Realmente no le gustaba la idea de que todo el mundo se enterara de sus asuntos. Reuniendo todo su coraje, miró a Lupin directo a los ojos.  
  
Por qué pregunta?-la voz de Draco demostraba calma, gracias a años de aprender como esconder sus emociones.  
  
Por que si lo eres, puede haber serios problemas para ti y el resto del colegio-le respondió Lupin suavemente.-No queremos que nada te pase. Y para que nada pase, debes dejar que te ayudemos.  
  
No soy ningun caso anormal-dijo por entre los dientes, aun que su cara seguía teniendo su usual mascara.  
  
No, eres un joven que no es capaz de controlar que esta pasando. Un joven que no desea estos cambios-Lupin lo miró, y Draco lo esquivó-tu escencia ha cambiado. Dinos que esta pasando, Draco.  
  
El que usara su primer nombre para hablarle lo impactó. Las únicas personas que lo llamaban por el eran Crabe, Goyle y Snape. Incluso Dumbledore lo llamaba por su apellido. Pestañeó para salir de su asombro, y se giró hacia él. El profesor, el hombre lobo, de pronto parecía muchisimo mas fuerte y poderoso que él. Incapas de afrontar el miedo que corría por sus venas, su corazón comenzó a palpitar mas rapido.  
  
Calmate, Draco-ordenó Lupin. Y tan rapido como había llegado, el miedo se fue, su corazón se calmo, y sus ojos lentamente decendieron hasta posarse en el piso. Lupin lo miró un momento, antes de voltearse hacia Snape-Severus, al parecer mis suposiciones estan en lo correcto.  
  
Si, sabemos que el chico es en parte veela-replicó Snape impaciente-podemos ir directo al punto?  
  
Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo el director hace unos minutos, deven darle a Draco su propia habitación-dijo Lupin-pero no tendremos que preocuparnos de que se ponga agresivo como una veela macho normal, no creo que eso pase.  
  
Por qué estas tan seguro, Remus?-preguntó Dumbledore con un aire de niño curioso. Lupin se acomodó en su asiento.  
  
Bueno, primero por su escencia-contestó. Draco nunca lo había visto tan incomodo-y por tradición, la sangre veela debe venir de una hembra. Cuando la mezcla de sangre ocurrió entre magos y veelas, solo las hembras estuvieron involucradas, los machos son diez veces mas agresivos y peligrosos que las hembras.  
  
Pero, yo soy hombre-interrumpió Draco. Lupin no lo miró.  
  
Si, lo eres Draco, pero un hombre geneticamente tiene ambos cromosomas: X e Y-dijó Lupin, miró a Dumbledore y luego a Snape para asegurarse de que entendieran lo que decía. Aparentemente no entendian. Suspirando, volvió a explicarlo-La sangre veela solo lleva el cromosoma X, por que eso es lo que la mujer le transmite al niño, asi que el hombre determina el sexo. Entonces...Bueno, la unica parte veela que tienes solo puede venir de una veela hembra. No tienes parte de veela macho en ti.  
  
Y tu punto es?..-preguntó Snape de pronto, y miró la puerta como si quisiera volver a las mazmorras.  
  
Draco solo presentara caracteristicas de las veelas hembras-dijo Lupin muy rapido. Draco abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo. Sonaba tonto, realmente. La idea de que él fuese una veela hembra. Draco sintió como la ira se apoderaba de él, pero pudo controlarse. Lupin lo miraba fijamente, era el unico en la habitación que posiblemente entendia por lo que estaba pasando el chico-Draco?  
  
Que?-dijo Draco en un tono agresivo. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta del tono de su voz y por un momento creyó que Lupin lo castigaría. Lupin no hizo nada.  
  
Si alguna vez necesitas hablar, yo voy a estar ahí-le dijo Lupin. Draco no se molestó en ocultar un gesto ironico, aun que no miró a Lupin a los ojos.  
  
Hablar? Como se supone que voy a hablar con alguien que me da miedo?-replicó Draco. La conversación estaba fuera de control, y Draco ayudaba a hacerla peor. Lupin no se sorprendió ante las nuevas noticias. El sabía que el chico se asustaba cuando estaba cerda de él.  
  
Estas asustado ahora, Draco. Pero una vez que comprendas lo que quiero decir, no lo estaras. Tus instintos te dices que te alejes de mi por que los lobos tienen un cromosoma alpha. Pero como yo lo tengo bajo control, no te voy a hacer daño-dijo Lupin lentamente. Draco no lo miró. Él no queria tener esta conversación. No frente a Snape, quien seguramente usaria todo esto a su favor despues. Y especialmente no en frente de Dumbledore, quien probablemente se estaba riendo de él por dentro.  
  
Que me pasara?-preguntó Draco, ignorando lo nervioso que estaba-no se nada sobre las veelas.  
  
Puedes ser perfectamente normal, como un humano con instintos naturales-contestó Lupin-No creo que mucha gente se de cuenta, pero algunos magos tienen el mismo problema que nosotros. Algunas personas se someten a lo que sus instintos les dicen. Salvarse, sobrevivir, cuidar a sus seres queridos, encontrar una pareja, una pareja para siempre.  
  
Como encuentras a alguien asi? alguien a quien no le importe que tengas los mismos problemas, si no que te ame por otra cosa?-Draco miró a Lupin, su cara se veía preocupada.  
  
Todos tenemos una pareja predestinada. Incluso Snape-Snape gruñó ante el comentario-tú tienes una pareja, Draco. Y no le importara nada, te amara, aun que seas parte veela, rico, pobre, incluso un mortifago.  
  
Lamento interrumpir esta encantadora conversación, pero podemos ponerle fin a esto por favor?-dijo de pronto Snape. Finalmente miró a Draco y luego a Dumbledore, quien tenía la expresión mas serena del mundo en su cara-director?  
  
Es maravilloso ver que todos estan aclarando sus situaciones-dijo Dumbledore en tono soñador. De pronto Snape se levantó y empujó a los otros dos a la puerta.  
  
Es mejor dejarlo solo cuando siente como si estuviera arriba de una rana de chocolate-murmuró Snape a Lupin mientras cerraban la puerta tras ellos.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
holas!! hace muchos dias uqe no actualizaba pero tenía un virus en mi compu:( espero que este capitulo les guste y espero que me dejen muchos comentarios!! sorry las faltan de ortografia!! besos bye 


	7. reconciliaciones

Disclaimer: lo mismo de simpre.  
  
Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde la conversación en la oficina del director. Draco tenía su propia habitación, decorada en un verde profundo. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo ahí, incapaz de enfrentarse al resto de los estudiantes. Lentamente, su herencia sanguinea se iba apoderando de él, y esos extraños sueños se hacían cada vez mas y mas seguidos y su alma se retorcia con emociones y sentimientos que, honestamente, no había sentido nunca antes.  
  
Ademas, él y los pocos profesores que sabían que estaba pasando, creían que lo mejor era que solo saliera de su habitación para ir a las clases. No era mucho lo que su concición afectaba al resto de los estudiantes. A Draco no le importaba lo que cualquiera de ellos pudiera sufrir. Él era Draco, evidentemente, iba mucho mas alla del dolor.  
  
Habia crecido, desde el verano hasta ahora, había llegado a la cupide. Los institintos le daban ordenes e instrucciones que el nunca ubiese obedecido. Continuaba sufriendo aquel miedo repentino cada vez que Lupin entraba a alguna habitación, aun que era un poco menor desde que habian tenido aquella conversación y aclarado las cosas. Seguía sintiendo la necesidad de pelear con ciertas personas. Harry Potter no lo impactaba, ahora tenía un motivo real para odiarlo. Cda vez que olía a la distancia al niño que vivio, la sangre le hervía y sentía unas inmensas ganas de poner al Gryffindor en su lugar.  
  
Y no fue hasta que Draco tuvo una conversación con el licantropo que se dio cuenta de por que pasaba eso. Otra escencia siempre se mezclaba con la de Potter. Ron Weasley siempre estaba con él. Mientras que el olor de Potter lo hacía apretar los puños, el de Ron tenía un efecto completamente distinto. El cuerpo de Draco sentía como si algo se derritiera y se ponía a la defensiva, sin pensarlo dos veces. Y el hecho de que Potter estuviera tan cerca, tan cerca hasta casi abrazar a Ron, lograba que Draco se volviera loco. Lupin, un poco impactado ante esta revelación, le aconsejo que tratara de mantener sus instintos bajo control. Sabía que el unico que saldría herido si no seguía este consejo, sería Draco.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron, ni siquiera había notado que algo le pasaba a su archi enemigo. Tenía cosas mas interesantes en las que pensar, por ejemplo, perdonar a su hermana. En cuanto la vio cruzar la sala común y pararse frente a él, supó que venía a disculparse. Y no se equivocaba.  
  
Ron?- preguntó Ginny suavemente una vez que la puerta del dormitorio se cerró y se aseguro de que eran los unicos dos ahí. Ron se sentó en su cama y la miró a los ojos-Ron, quiero hablar sobre...bueno, sobre lo que pasó este verano.  
  
Que hay que decir?-dijo agresivo-Dejaste muy claro lo que pensaban sobre eso. No te acuerdas? "No puedo creer que tenga a un maricón por hermano, ya es suficientemente malo tener por familia a unos excentricos, pero tú vienes y lo haces peor", eso fue lo que dijiste, Ginny.  
  
Yo...ya se lo que dije, Ron-de pronto la voz de Ginny sonaba muy aguda. Le recordaba cuando eran pequeños y él consolaba a su hermana despues de una pesadilla. Ron se acostó en la cama y miró hacia otro lado- Ron, por favor.  
  
Solo dime lo que viniste a decirme, Ginny-replicó, su voz sonaba ronca.  
  
Lo siento tanto, no sabía lo que estaba diciendo- sollosó Ginny- mamá y papá tendran que entenderlo, eres su hijo.  
  
Tienen muchos otros a los que entender-Ron se dió vuelta y miró a su hermana. Sus ojos brillaban y una sola lagrima bajaba por su mejilla. Un segundo despues era abrazado por su hermana menor, y su corazón se sentía diez veces mas libiano que aquella mañana.  
  
Nadie puede remplazarte, Ronald Weasley-dijo Ginny entrecortadamente- nadie.  
  
Gracias- Ron aclaró su garganta y se soltó de aquellos brazos, dandole a su hermana una pequeña sonrisa- Asi que, dime querida hermanita, ahora que te he personado, que ha pasado?  
  
Nada realmente-contestó despues de dedicarle una picara sonrisa-y que hay sobre ti? encontraste un chico ya?  
  
Acabas de aceptar que soy gay y ya estas interrogandome?-preguntó Ron con un gesto de incredulidad.  
  
Sip, bueno, aqui nos tienes, hablando sobre eso-Ginny sonrió-Asi que, cuentame! Con quien tengo que hablar para organizarte una cita, hermano mayor?  
  
Oh, Merlin!-dijo Ron.  
  
Ron, se que hay alguien, si no, no estarias asi de rojo-Ginny hizo una pausa, y luego de pensar un poco continuo-Dime como tiene que ser el chico, sin nombres. ok?  
  
No puedo creer que este conversando de esto contigo!- Ron soltó una carcajada, enpujando a su hermana a su lado en la cama. Ambos se apollaron en la cabecera. Ginny lo miraba expectante.-Supongo...debe ser rubio.  
  
Aja!-gritó Ginny- dime mas!  
  
Esto va a sonar estupido...-murmuró Ron.  
  
Lo dudo. Estas hablando con la chica que le envió la peor targeta de san Valentin a Harry Potter-replicó Ginny-La chica que salió con Neville Longbottom. Quien, por si a caso, no quiso besarme! Puedes creerlo? Creo que tenía miedo de que tu fueras a golpearlo o algo asi. Ja. Si supiera que no eres tan macho como para eso.  
  
Oh, callate-replicó, empujandola juguetonamente-En realidad, eso es lo extraño. No soy asi. Soy gay, pero no del tipo afeminado. Y quieres algo mas extraño? Son los de ese tipo los que me excitan.  
  
Oh, Ron, eso si que es facil-dijo Ginny- solo tenemos que conceguirte una cita con Draco Malfoy.  
  
Que!?-gritó Ron- debe ser una broma, Ginny? Estas bromenando, verdad?  
  
Quizas-Ginny lo miró entre cerrando los ojos- Mira, el se ajusta a tus exigencias. Ese chico es tan marica. Yahora mas que nunca. Actua como una madre viuda sexualmente frustrada. Includo llega a ser comico. Ron, admitelo. Es atractivo, en esa parade de "trato de ser malo, pero solo molesto a los del camino"  
  
Supongo...-murmuró Ron- no voy a salir con el de todas formas. Ademas está todo eso de los mortifagos.  
  
Verdad-dijo Ginny suavemente-pero todavía puedes fantacear con él.  
  
Ginny!-Ron la reprendió. Ginny le hizo cosquillas una ultima vez antes de levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta.  
  
Vamos hermano, hora de la cena-le ordenó, mientras abria la puerta.-te he ignorado mucho este año, asi que te sentaras conmigo esta noche.  
  
Suenas como mamá-Ginny rodó los ojos y Ron saltó rapidamente fuera de la cama- solo bromeaba!  
  
Mas te vale, Ron Weasley, o tendre que quitarte esa parte de tu mente-dijo Ginny antes de salir de la habitación.  
  
Dios, no me gustaría ser hijo suyo-Ron se dijo a si mismo, antes de seguirla. Ron sonrió al ver a Harry y Hermione, luego siguió a su hermana por el Gran Salón. En el momento en que entró sintió unos ojos clavados en él.  
  
Ron Weasley no era estupido, contrario a lo que mucha gente creía. Sabía cuando alguien lo observaba. Ese sentimiento habia estado con el cada día desde unas semanas atras. Era mas fuerte en momentos como este, cuando estaba sentado en el comedor, pensando en sus propios asuntos. Podía sentir como cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizaba. Apoyandose en los brazos, Ron miró hacia arriba.  
  
Podía ver la mesa de Slytherin detras de la Ravenclaw. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos recorrieron la mesa hasta que se detuvieron en una cabeza rubia platinada. Draco Malfoy lo estaba observando. Ron pestañeó, miró su plato, y volvió a subir la mirada. Draco mantenía sus ojos en Ron, desafiante. Sobreponiendose a la repentina inquietud que sentía, Ron elijió ignorar al Slytherin el resto de la cena.  
  
holas gracias por los reviews sorry las faltas de ortografias y kiero komentearios! kisses a todas bye 


	8. mein kind

Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes son mios.

----------------------------------------------------------

A que te refieres con "mein kind"-preguntó Draco, caminaba despacio detras de la alta mujer. Ella detuvó sus amortiguados pasos, y se giró, sus rojos ojos buscaban la cara de Draco.-me sigues llamando asi, era solo curiosidad, suena como aleman.

Es el lenguaje nativo de las veelas. "Mein kind" significa mi niño-le sonrió dulcemente antes de continuar caminando.

Adonde vamos?-preguntó Draco, al fin alcanzandola y caminando a su lado. La rubia mujer arrastró sus dedos en un roble cercano, sin responderle-Por que estoy aqui? Sigo teniendo estos sueños... no tienen sentido.

Nunca mas voy a venir a ti, despues de esta noche. Sabes quien eres, de eso estoy segura.-respondió la melodiosa voz- pero estas evitando algo, mein kind.

Que?-preguntó Draco, esto lo tomó desprevenido, haciendo que retrocediera hasta apoyarse en el árbol más cercano. La veela lo miraba con sus ojos de pajaro.

Una veela es romantica por naturaleza, no sobreviviras mucho tiempo sin una pareja- inclinó la cabeza y continuó observandolo- si te niegas, si aguantas mucho tiempo, el deseo te vencera y tomaras lo que quieras, no hieras a tu pareja haciendolo de esa forma, mein kind. Por favor ve hacia él.

De quien estas hablando?- interrogó Draco. La veela solo lo miró fijamente, eso sería suficiente. Los ojos del chico salieron de sus orbitas al darse cuenta- Imposible!..

Ese como fuego es la pareja perfecta para ti- fue todo lo que la mujer dijo, sonrió suavemente.

Weasley no- Draco se golpeó la cabeza. Entoces, como un rayo de luz, la mujer lo presionaba contra el viejo roble. Sorprendido, Draco tragó con dificultad, y descubrió que la mujer era mucho mas fuerte de lo que su delicado cuerpo demostraba. Palabras, que sonaban como las plateadas campanas de navidad, salían de su boca. El lenguaje era duro, y Draco estaba casi seguro de que era aleman. Entonces la mujer dejó de hablar y lo miró fijamente con sus rojos ojos de pajaro- N-no entiendo...

Eres un tonto- la mujer le dijo suavemente- Naciste en la impuresa de la sangre y oscuros secretos. Te crees mejor que aquellos que te rodean, pero estas equivocado. Todavía te falta valor. Y aqui estas, despresiando al que coparte tu alma.

Draco abrió la boca para hablar,. pero el sueño fue terminado por una luz que se filtraba por los doseles de su cama.

Esa mañana en particular, Draco no se despertó con el sol brillando en la ventana. Estirandose, lentamente fue hasta la ventana y examinó el cielo gris. Su piel estaba mas palida de lo normal, lo que le indicaba que llovería dentro de una hora. Sacudiendo la cabeza, tomó ropa limpia y se dirigió a su baño privado. Los recuerdos de aquel sueño se agolpaban en su cerebro mientras dejaba correr el agua.

Esto era una locura, en su opinion. Esa mujer solo era producto de su sub-conciente, creada para explicar todo esta situación de las veelas. Frunciendo el ceño ante sus propios pensamientos, Draco se quitó el pijama, dejandoló olvidado en el piso. En segundos estaba bajo una cascada de reconfortante agua caliente. Las tibias gotas cayendo por su cuello y espalda le daban una agradable sensación de puresa. Suspirandó, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atras dejando que el agua mojara su cabello.

Las palabras de la veela le daban vueltas en la cabeza, shampoo entre medio. No lo podía entender, incluso aun que fuera solo su sub-conciente, nadie diria que Ron Weasley era el compañero perfecto para el. Pestañeando, dejo su cabeza bajo el agua una vez mas. Compañero. Esa era la palabra que Lupin habia usado cuando hablaron de las veelas. Ellos no tenian citas, ellos no tenían encuentros sexuales. Ellos se apareaban. Como animales.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando una imagen se apodero de su mente. Ron Weasley. La figura estaba sin camiseta simplemente parado frente a él con mirada curiosa. Draco se negó, pero el mero pensamiento en el pelirrojo pareció despertarlo. Dejó caer la frente, mientras apoyaba el cuerpo en la pared de la ducha, Draco se concentró en la imagen que se mantenía en su mente. Un repentinó sentimiento de vergüenza se apoderó de él, pero sus instintos se encargaron de hacerlo desparecer.

Respirando profundo, Draco dejó que su mano se moviera libremente. Despues de acariciar su estómago, continuó bajando. No necesitaba seguir un "preambulo", aquel deseo se estaba volviendo doloroso. Prufundo en su mente, Draco estaba totalmente impactado de que el solo hecho de imaginarse a Ron Weasley lo hubiese llevado a masturbarse en la ducha. Deshechó esta pensamiento, no quería volver al asunto de la pareja otra vez.

Acariciandose, Draco cerró los ojos dejando que aquel sentimiento se apoderara de él. Luces, imagines que atravezaban su mente. Ron caminando hacia él en el Gran Salón. Ron mirandolo airadamente, con el rostro rojo de furia. Ron cubriendo su cara con pastel en medio de la cena. Ron haciendo ejercicio, vistiendo solamente su traje de baño, despues de haber nadado en el lago. El cuerpo de Draco se movía ritmicamente.

Fue otra imagen la que quebró aquellos pensamientos y lo hizo contener la respiración y apretar los puños. Ron sentado al lado de Harry Potter, hablando tranquilamente. Harry, rodeando los hombros de Ron con sus brazos en una comoda postura. Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Draco. Draco separaba a Harry de Ron y lo reclamaba suyo ahí mismo. El gruñido paso a ser un gemido. Una sola palabra se repetía en su mente cuando llegaba al punto maximo y acababa.

Mio, mio, mio.

Apretando los ojos, Draco se apoyó en la pared, ahora su cuerpo parecía de gelatina. Dejando caer su cabeza dejó que el vapor de la ducha cubriera su cara. Despues, recuperando su energía, se lavó las manos. Mirando como el resultado de su "desahogo" caía de sus manos y se iba por el drenaje, Draco tuvo ganas de gritar. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Sabiendo que solo había una persona, que tuvo que admitir, lo ayudaba, Draco rapidamente le dio termino a la ducha.

holas! hace muuuuucho tiempo que no actualizaba pero mi kompu esta kada dia peor x(..pero hare un esfuerzo y voy a publikar el siguiente mas rapido SOLO SI TENGO MUUUCHOS COMENTARIOS jeje. se me kuidan tods kisses bye!!


	9. pareja?

Disclaimer: ni la historia ni los personajes son míos.  
  
Draco se alejó de la puerta y luego regresó. Por dentro, se regañó a sí mismo por sentir estos escalofríos subiendo por la espalda. Saber que el hombre lobo estaba detrás de esa puerta le producía una sensación de miedo. Aun que, si Draco lo pensaba, la idea de temerle a ese hombre no era tan descabellada. Había pasado los limites de la relación que él mantendría con cualquier profesor.  
  
Draco sabía que estaba siendo demasiado dramático, pero en este momento, no le importaba. Y juntando toda su valentía, tocó la puerta. Podía oír murmullos dentro y un segundo después el profesor Lupin lo miraba a través del umbral- Puedo ayudarte, Draco?  
  
Me preguntaba si podríamos hablar- contestó. Lupin miró por encima de su hombro, con cara pensativa. Finalmente se volvió hacia Draco y asintió.  
  
Su mente era invadida por demasiados pensamientos. Por el momento decidió entrar e inmediatamente fue atacado por una serie de esencias. Normalmente los hubiese sentido desde afuera, pero aquel dialogo con el profesor lo había desconcentrado.  
  
Aquella intoxicante esencia, que fue directamente hacia su entrepierna, era obviamente Ron Weasley. Esto se mezcló en su mente, uniéndose con los olores de la canela y los bosques. Otra esencia se hizo notar. Olor a papel empolvado y tinta, ósea el de Hermione Granger. La ultima esencia en penetrar su nariz hizo que frunciera el ceño. Como una brisa en el atardecer, Harry Potter se encontraba parado demasiado cerca de Ron.  
  
Fue la mano de Lupin en su hombro la que rompió sus pensamientos. Draco pestañeó, sacando de su cabeza los recientemente trazados planes de asesinar a Potter. Lupin caminó hacia su escritorio y tomó asiento, dándole a Draco una completa vista del trío. Harry lo miró airadamente, Hermione lo observó sorprendida y Ron simplemente no le prestó atención.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione- comenzó Lupin- odio tener que interrumpir esto, pero yo y el señor Malfoy tenemos algo que discutir. Los veo mañana en clases.  
  
Claro, profesor- respondió Hermione, parándose. Pasó al lado de Draco, luego Harry se paró enfrente a él, mientras Ron lo miraba de reojo.  
  
Que estas haciendo aquí, Malfoy?- preguntó Harry en un tono no muy amable.  
  
Eso no es asunto tuyo, Potter- Draco eligió no prestarles atención. Ron lo miró fijamente para luego ruborizarse. A Draco le tomó un segundo comprender que estaba babeando con el solo hecho de tener a Ron cerca. Sacudiendo la cabeza, empujó a Harry al pasar y luego se sentó en el asiento que siempre ocupaba. Harry no miró atrás, y se limitó a salir lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. Ron se dio vuelta antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.  
  
Entonces, cual es el problema?- preguntó Lupin calmadamente.  
  
Tuve otro sueño- contestó Draco.  
  
Y? De que se trató?- Lupin se recostó en su silla y cruzó los brazos.  
  
Ella básicamente me dijo que mi pareja es Weasley- dijo Draco moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de negación- Es muy estúpido, realmente. Por que escuchó algo que probablemente es creación de mi sub consciente?  
  
Los sueños pueden ser muchas cosas, Draco, Hay muchas teorías sobre lo que realmente son los sueños. Algunos piensan que son solo producto de nuestra creatividad. Otros creen que son casi proféticos. Y también están las teorías que nosotros sostenemos, en las esquinas de nuestras mentes, memorias de nuestros antepasados. Así que, dime Draco, que crees tú?  
  
Ella me llamó "su niño"- fue todo lo que Draco pudo decir. La conversación se había puesto demasiado filosófica para su cabeza.  
  
Pero- Lupin lo miro fijamente- que piensas tú, Draco? Es Ron tu pareja?  
  
Incluso si lo fuera, como lograría acercarme a él?- preguntó, pues ese era el verdadero problema.  
  
Creo que lo que realmente quieres saber es si Ron realmente te aceptaría- replicó Lupin- puede ser sorprendente la forma en la que te puedes acercar a Ron. Eso no es difícil, no te preocupes por eso.  
  
¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó Draco.  
  
Yo también tengo una pareja, Draco- confesó.  
  
Quien?  
No es un poco obvio?- En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de todo. Se volteó, y sorprendido vio salir al profesor Snape de la habitación de Lupin.  
  
Ya se fueron esos tontos?- gruñó Snape.  
  
Y ahí está- dijo suavemente. Draco estaba con la boca abierta y no podía dejar de verlos, aun que en el fondo no estaba demasiado sorprendido. Esos dos discutían tanto, gritando a los cuatro vientos su frustración sexual. Draco estaba sorprendido de que Lupin permitiera que Snape se paseara por su despacho solo vistiendo una bata. Incluso, si se fijaba bien en la cara de Lupin, el hombre lobo parecía disfrutar con cada segundo- Severus, podrías evitar pasearte semi-desnudo enfrente de los estudiantes?  
Yo... -Snape no pudo hablar al notar a Draco en el sofá. Dedicándole a Lupin una mirada llena de vergüenza, volvió a la habitación, golpeando la puerta tras él.  
  
Él es su pareja?- preguntó Draco, cuando al fin pudo reunir fuerzas para hablar.  
  
Sorprendente, verdad? Cuando Severus y yo estudiábamos aquí, nos odiábamos. Bueno algo así. Era mas algo como que él odiaba a James Potter y como yo era su amigo, también me odiaba a mí. Te suena familiar?  
  
...Para nada- Draco respondió receloso.  
  
Como sea, entonces Sirius le hizo una estúpida broma cuyo resultado fue que Severus y yo nos conociéramos. Solo digamos que mi parte de lobo no estaba tratando de matarlo esa noche. Pobre Severus, pensó que iba a asesinarlo- la cara de Lupin lucia una expresión pensativa- entonces, una vez que mi parte animal lo deseara no habría forma de alejarme de él. Sin embargo, Severus no confiaba en mi. Pase los siguientes 14 años alejado de él, mi pareja. Fue hasta que regresé aquí en tu tercer año que conseguí acercarme a él. Incluso cuando él pensaba que yo quería matarlo. Es muy paranoico.  
  
Usted también lo notó?- Draco y Lupin compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.  
  
Déjame darte un consejo. No dejes que Ron se aleje ahora. Es una tortura vivir todo el tiempo que yo viví sin una pareja. No te gustaría estar solo, créeme. Y las veelas son diferentes a los licántropos. Un hombre lobo si no consigue a su pareja, se compadece de sí mismo y hasta puede llegar al suicidio. Una veela es muy sexual por naturaleza, consigue lo que quiere, independiente de sí Ron te quiere o no. No lo lastimes de esa forma, Draco. Se honesto. Acércate a él. Trata de conseguirlo por las buenas. Te vas a sorprender.  
  
No va a funcionar- dijo Draco a la defensiva.  
  
Salazar Slytherin estaría decepcionado al escuchar que uno de los suyos habla de esa forma- le dijo Lupin mientras se ponía de pie- Ahora, si no te importa, tengo un sexy profesor de pociones esperándome en mi habitación.  
  
Hola!! Hace muuuucho tiempo k no actualizaba pero tenia el kompu malo L asi k si kieren aktualizacion rapida dejen muchos reviews!!!!. Besos bye 


End file.
